Twisted Romance
by xXEmilyxEternityXx
Summary: He wrapped his arms around me tightly and we both looked out on the lake. The moon was perfectly mirrored. He leaned into me, I could feel him tightening up. His hands tighter on my arms, like a child clutching a toy. I could feel his lips on my neck.
1. Unwanted Surprise

"Raven, come down here!" Mom yelled up the stairs,

"One minute!" I said, I finished my eye make up and put on a new dress. It was a black and red mini dress, brand new Hot Topic edition.

I ran down the stairs and Mom met me at the foot of the stairs with a large package in her hand. She looked at the front of it and then at the label. Her eyes landed on me.

"Did you order anything online?" she asked, she gave me the package.

"No, I haven't ordered anything since this dress." I said, I spun around in my new dress, modeling for my Mom.

"Raven… and how much did that cost?" she asked in her strict motherly tone.

"Mom, chill. It was only twenty bucks. I paid for it." I said, I rolled my eyes and headed up to my room to finish preparing for Alexander and to open this package.

I put the package on my bed and looked around in my dresser for a pair of scissors. I found a pair of black ones with the words Edward Scissor-hands on the sides of the shears. I took them to the packaging tape and cut in deeply. I opened the flaps.

The contents of the box were a surprise. There were photos, and letters.

I took one of the letters and sat on my bed, reading.

_Dear Raven,_

_This may appear a surprise at first, but this is your Mom. Not the Mom you live with now, but I'm your spiritual Mother. Not a God, or Goddess, but I'm a person too._

_My name is Gloria Beth. You're my Spiritual daughter. You're my daughter in spirit because you're a Vampire Huntress, just like me. That's right, vampires exist. That's why I'm sending you this package. Your spiritual family will be visiting in your area soon to slay some of these bloodsucking demons. We're going to put you through a few tests and recruit you to our team. Your biological parents already know about this, so don't worry._

_And we already know about your boyfriend, too. And you should know, Vampire Huntresses aren't allowed to date their prey. You shouldn't tell him about this. Don't tell anyone about this or mention this to anyone. No matter what the cost._

_The pictures provided is of me, your sisters and the Eldest. The picture of me is the one of the lady with dark black hair wearing the long black ball gown with the dark blue corset. Your older sisters are the ones in red, green, and purple. The Eldest, is our dog. He's a demon dog that fights off vampires too._

_I have to go, vampires are everywhere._

_Goodbye, dark-ling!_

_Gloria Beth_

It took a while for me to find out what I just read. I'm a Vampire Hunter. I thought. I _kill_ people… like Alexander.

Tears weld in my eyes and the letter slipped out of my hand.

How was Alexander going to understand my news? Was this going to be the end? Should I really listen to what my Spiritual Mother said, and not tell him?

Questions swarmed in my head and it sort of made me dizzy. I laid back on my bed and stared straight up at my ceiling.

I looked at my alarm clock to check the time. This was a first. I was now late to meet Alexander. Any minute he would call my cell phone and ask me what was making me so late.

I wiped my eyes and fixed my make up. I ran downstairs and walked straight into the living room. I seriously have to stop thinking about this Vampire Hunting thing. Don't let it get in your way, Raven. Just breathe.

"Daddy…" I said in the sweetest tone I could ever give him.

"What do you want, Raven?" he asked, his eyes remained fixated on the television.

"Can I borrow the car?" I asked, I leaned on my heels and then on my toes, swinging back and forth.

"You don't have your driver's license, Raven." he said,

"Yeah, I do! I got it yesterday, remember?" I took out my license and put it up to his face

"Oh… ask your Mom." he said,

"MOMMY!" I called,

"What, Raven?" she asked, her voice carried from the laundry room.

"Can I borrow the car, pretty pretty please?" I asked,

"Why? You can ride your bike." she said,

"Because I'm late for meeting Alexander." I said,

"And that's now a excuse?" she countered,

"But Mom! Think of when you were a teen and you had a cute date. Think if you were late and you needed to get there." I said,

"Fine, Raven. Just stop bother me." she said, giving up in defeat.

"YES! Thank you, mommy! I love you!" I grabbed the car keys from the bowl and my combat boots from the hall closet.

I put my combat boots in the Passenger seat and started the car. I drove off to the Cemetery and the car headlights shined on Alexander. He disappeared quickly over the gate, leaving his backpack where he was standing.

I clicked the lights off and put the car in park. I slid on my combat boots and stepped out of the car. I took out the keys and locked the doors with the clicker.

"Alexander?" I called out, my voice echoed through the dark cemetery.

From the top of the tall gates, Alexander jumped out from somewhere and landed on the cracked pavement. His shoes made a click noise when they hit the pavement.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, are you okay?" I asked, I walked over to him and he put his arms around me in a hug.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." he kissed my neck.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said,

"Okay," he said,

"I just found out…" I paused, did I really want to do this? What if I caused a fight, or a war with vampires versus vampire hunters? This could alter anyone's life, or end it. I gulped and looked into his eyes, trying to comfort myself in his warmth.

"Raven? What is it?" he asked,

"It's… nothing. Never mind." I said, I tried to get it out of my head.

Look, Raven! Your in the cemetery with the most perfect guy, ever! And all you can think of is what you just found out you are. Take a chill pill and have fun. You can tell him later! I told myself.

"Raven, you know you can tell me anything." Alexander said, he looked at me with his dark eyes. They wanted me to tell him. I could be saving his life by telling him.

"Alexander… don't get angry… but…" I took a deep breathe and it came out as a whisper, "I'm a vampire hunter."

Alexander dropped my hands and stepped away from me, quickly.

"When?" he asked, his voice was dark and malicious.

"I just found out today." I said, tears weld in my eyes.

"Are you trained?" he asked,

"No." I said, tears actually began to fall down my face, again. I began to weep and I dropped to my knees.

"Raven… calm down. Please?" he remained away from me, but his voice had softened into a caring tone.

"I can't. I… might end up… killing… you." I sobbed.

"Raven…"

I stood up and ran back to the car. I unlocked the doors and climbed in. I could see Alexander running towards the white mini van. I locked the doors and put the key in the car.

I couldn't drive, not with my eyes full of tears. Visibility was a negative. Instead I put the key inside the ignition and turned up the radio.

I began to cry harder and harder as they played Alexander's favorite song, Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep by AFI.

My chest felt heavy and it felt like all I wanted to do was crawl into one of the coffins and die, all alone in the darkness.

The darkness was now my only companion, the only thing to comfort me. At least I had the darkness.


	2. Is there really a us, now?

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I really appreciate everything. The reviews are enough to make me want to continue this. :) You guys rock. Your words made me smile today, because it's not the best day of my life. I also need some ideas for some new characters, look at my profile for my contact and you can email me with your idea. :D I'll try to use _all_ of your characters, and I _need_ names for some of these people. ^^ Any help would be gladly appreciated.**

When I finally got the courage and strength, I turned the lights on and took a last glimpse of my Prince. Well, not my Prince anymore.

I drove the car out of the cemetery and drove all the way home. I was home a couple hours early and when I opened the door to my house, I found a horrifying surprise.

The people from the photos I had received in the package today… were standing right in front of me. I almost screamed when I saw them. They looked just like me.

The had dark hair and brown eyes. They were all wearing dark clothes. The older lady, Gloria Beth had a long black dress on with a deep black corset that hugged her small figure. She had her long black hair in a ponytail that was tied back by a velvet black ribbon. Her eyes were soft and warm, she smiled at me.

"Raven, darling." she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I was speechless.

Instead of thinking about anything stupid that would make me cry more, I looked at the other three girls.

One of them wore a corset and mini dress combo that was a dark blue and black. She had a dark blue streak in her black hair. It looked… awesome.

The shorter girl next to her looked about fourteen years old. She wore a gold and black corset and skinny jean style. She had chains that hung off her skinny jeans and looked like suspenders for her pants that slid off her small shoulders.

The girl on her other side wore a long dress that was a dark purple with a magenta hair extension streak in her black hair. She looked at me, her cat like eyes could burn a whole in my soul.

"Raven, darkling, did you get my package?" Gloria Beth asked, she broke my trance.

"Yeah, today." I said,

"Oh, stupid mail service. We sent it a week ago." she said,

"Mother, can we just train her and get over with it?" the girl in the dark purple asked, she moved her bangs out of her face.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Raven, darkling, let's go to our hideout so we can teach you more." she took my hand.

Gloria Beth was just about to lead me outside the house and she stopped.

"First, why don't you clean up?" she suggested, she must have noticed my make up in smears and my clothing full of dirt from kneeling in the soil from the cemetery.

I nodded and head up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and rubbed off my makeup. I took off my dirty dress and changed my whole outfit.

I wore a short black and lightning blue dress. I redid my make up and put on lightning blue and black tights instead of my red and black ones. I laced up different combat boots. These were taller, they barely touched my knee caps.

I went downstairs to my "spiritual family", whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Oh, Raven! That looks absolutely delightful." Gloria Beth smiled, she took my hand again and led me to a large black van that was parked right in front of my house.

I'm surprised I had noticed it when I drove home in my Mom's bleach white mini van.

It was a very nice change in Dullsville to see a couple more Goths other than… him… and I. If we kept it up, we might one day… ONE day, out number all of the preppy soccer obsessed people in Dullsville, but that wasn't really on my mind right now.

Instead, it was him. He backed away from me, he… he backed away. He stepped away from me… I couldn't get it out of my head. The scene replayed over and over again in my head like a movie screen.

The look on his face and his harsh voice. He didn't ask about how I felt when he backed away, or how I felt that he left me, he just asked if I was trained. If he truly loved me, would he really had done that? Maybe he just wasn't in his right mind? Anyways, what was done, was done. I was single.

Gloria Beth opened the back of the big black van and clicked open what looked like a normal suitcase. It wasn't.

Inside the suitcase there was weapons. Wooden stakes, silver bullets, guns, crossbows, arrows, poisons, knives, daggers, and worst of all… swords. It gave me a haunted feeling that I was going to be trained to kill the creatures I loved ever since I was four. I hated the fact that these hunters might be in town for Alexander, or maybe we were going elsewhere. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see the familiar faces from Benson Hill any time soon.

"Choose your weapon." Gloria Beth instructed me,

I choose the long sword. It looked traditional and horrific.

"Nice choice." the girl in dark purple said, she smiled.

I put the sword back in the case and we all climbed in the van. Gloria Beth sat in the drivers seat. She turned back to look at us and smiled.

"Our first stop, is the cemetery. There's been some reports from the High Council about a few knuckleheads draining some children." she said,

"Before we get started, can I ask a question?" I asked,

"Didn't give us a choice, now did ya' sunshine?" the smaller girl laughed,

"Christine! Be nice! Raven is a new recruit, you shouldn't be laughing." the girl in purple said, she nudged the smaller girl in the ribs.

"Yes, go right ahead, Raven." Gloria Beth smiled,

"Do you guys kill all vampires?" I asked,

"No. Just outlaws and ones that drain people. Your boyfriend should be safe." Gloria Beth turned back to the steering wheel. "Any more questions?" she smirked,

"Nope." I said,

I clicked my seatbelt and the others did too. The van started and it pulled away from my house. We drove back to the cemetery.

We slid out of the car like a sort of Gothic FBI crew. We went to the back of the van and grabbed weapons.

"Okay, Raven. All you need to do is swing at them. Everything else should just come natural to you." Gloria Beth said, she handed me the sword and I put it in my gloved hand.

We climbed over the gates and began looking around for any weird activity. I took off near the huge Mausoleum that Alexander and I had shared many picnics near.

"Raven?" a very familiar voice asked,

I didn't respond. I just continued to look around.

"Raven? Did you hear me?" he stepped out of the darkness. He still looked very sexy, but I turned away.

"Go away." I said,

"Raven… please, just hear me out?" he asked,

I walked away from him. I could hear him following me.

I turned and around and put the tip of my sword, almost to his neck. His eyes widened and he nearly fell backwards. He still remained in front of me, he closed his eyes for a while and then opened them slowly, to see if my blade was still near his neck.

"Did you hear me? I said to go away." I said,

He took a step back from me. His eyes were saddened and they still sparkled in the moonlight. I hated doing this. I didn't want to break his heart, but he broke mine. Stuff that wasn't going to heal. I just wanted him to feel a little bit of what I had felt. Just a smidge.

"Raven. Please!" he said, his voice was thick and it sounded like he was crying.

I took a step closer, I lowered my sword to my side, showing him I was at ease. I walked closer so I could speak in his ear.

"There are vampire hunters all over here. Get out of here! They don't know the difference between you and the screw ups we're taking care of. I don't want them to hurt you." I said,

He gave me a kiss and then disappeared into thin air.

"Raven!" the girl in dark blue ran over near me. "We found them." she said, she led me off into the darkness.

We ran through the darkness until I could hear the sound of a arrow being launched through the air. Then a few colorful words and a few loud noises that sound like a door being slammed.

Quickly, I noticed the vampires. They were from the Coffin Club. I noticed the brunette girl that was defending her boyfriend, the guy with the comb tooth Mohawk and the safety pins all over his clothes. If he entered a airport, he'd literally have to strip to get through the metal detector.

The guy was the one that had tried to buy me a drink on my first visit to the Coffin Club. I remembered his facial features.

"Hey, I remember you!" he said, just then the younger girl appeared behind him and plunged a wooden stake in his back.

He dissolved into dust.

His girlfriend screamed and burst out in tears.

"Please! NO! PLEASE!" she yelled, she put her hands in front of her face.

"Raven? Do the honors?" the girl in purple said,

Gloria Beth moved over next to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "See the necklace around her neck? Just remove that." she said,

I turned to Gloria Beth, "Will it kill her?" I asked in a whisper,

"No. It just releases her from his mind compulsion." she whispered back.

I walked over to the girl. She started to freak out when she saw my sword.

"No, please! No! I have children!" she cried,

"No, no. It's okay." I said, "I'm not going to hurt you." I said, I pushed my sword into the soil and stepped away from it.

"Oh thank you, Miss! Thank you so much." she said, she was still crying though. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea…" she said,

I moved closer to her.

"I just need to see your neck for a moment. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you one bit." I said,

"Oh, he didn't turn me. I'm not one of them." she said, I could tell she wasn't lying. She was human because when ever a vampire was near, the air got cooler.

I got close enough and I took off her and she fainted. Her body slumped in my arms, lifeless. It sort of startled me at first. I had a girl's life in my hands, and she looked my age. Alexander could've done this to me, but he loved me more than that, right?

I laid her on the ground softly, trying not to wake her.

Her eyes flickered open and she sat up quickly and shook her head, getting some of the leaves out. She looked around her and then at me.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, she hugged me tightly and then let go.

"You might want to get out of here. There are more of them around here." the girl in purple said,

The girl gasped and rose to her feet. She took off running to the exit of the cemetery. She didn't take another second to say anything other than a "Thank you.".

"Raven! Your not a fighter! But you're a negotiator!" Gloria Beth was shocked.

"Huh?"

"Your more into calming them down, not fighting them. But you should still fight, too. We always need assistance with that." Gloria Beth smiled,

"Oh, um, okay." I replied,

When all was done with my spiritual family, they offered me a ride home. I gladly excepted and when I got home, my parents were all waiting for me to clue them all in.

"What was that all about? Was it fun?" my Mom eagerly jumped in,

"Mom, do you even know what we were doing?" I asked, I gave her a weird look and then I walked past them all up the stairs and into my room.

Without hesitation I logged on my MSN and hoped for Dark_Knyte1313 to be logged on. Dark_Knyte1313, obviously was Alexander's username. Just my luck, he was online. He had the busy setting for his status and it said he might not reply to my Instant Messages.

I opened the chat log.

Me: We need to talk. Seriously. No secrets, strings, contracts, bills, or fees attached. Just human to vampire.

Dark_Knyte1313: I was going to say the same thing. You start… I don't know where to start. It's just… so… you know?

Me: Well… I'm not happy. You really hurt me. Okay? And I've been told I can't be with you. It really sucks, for more than just you, okay? You're my other half, but you broke my half.

Dark_Knyte1313: I'm so sorry, Raven. I never meant to hurt you. Not at all, you know that! I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than anything in the whole world! You are my world!

Me: It's nice to know that, but it just haunts me. The look on your face, your action. It kills me inside to even think about it.

Dark_Knyte1313: Then don't think about it. Think about now. How I'm talking to the universe's most beautiful girl ever.

Me: I'm not the world's most beautiful, or even the universe. You were better off with Luna! Your not even supposed to be talking to me. That's probably why your not here in my room, or in my backyard again. Your taking it seriously, that's why we're on MSN chatting, not face to face.

Dark_Knyte1313: Raven, do I have to prove it to you? I will. You just say it.

Me: Then do it. Prove to me you don't hate me, or your not taking extra precautions. Prove it to me, Alexander David Sterling, I dare you.

Dark_Knyte1313 has gone offline.

I unplugged myself from the computer and laid on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling again and waited.

I hated waiting, but it would only be a while until he showed up, that was if he could show up. I doubted him in so many ways. There was proof in the faces he had given. The fear and anger in his eyes, he thought I chose this life. He thought I did this.

Was Alexander turning out to be more like the Dullsvillians than anyone else? Could he really betray me this way? Would he have the nerve to do that to me? I loved him with all of my heart and all of my soul, but seriously, was this too much. I couldn't even believe myself.

Why did I accept this job as a vampire hunter? Was there any way out of this? I had to ask Gloria Beth. Especially before Monday's morning sky dawned upon the Dullsville sky.


	3. The Demon That Could Never Be Mine

I fell asleep on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was in a awkward position and it probably made me look ridiculous. Normally, I would have been embarrassed to be seen the way I was in front of two vampire guys.

Alexander's voice woke me up, "Sebastian, maybe this was a bad idea." then there was a pause and a snap noise that sounded like one of them hit the other, "Don't wake her, goofball!"

I opened my eyes and stretched a bit.

He came.

"Now look what you did!" Alexander whined, he took his hand and with a rapid movement his wrist flew at Sebastian and hit him in the chest.

I couldn't help but laugh.

We must have been quite the sight. A Goth girl stretched out on her bed looking up at two handsome vampires. One that was playing with my kitten and the other one, which had sat down near my feet and gave me his sexy smile.

"You came!" I sat up and had my arms around his neck in a instant. I didn't want to let go of him, or tell him that we were getting more and more like Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah… I promised. Hey, let's go somewhere so we can talk in private." he said, he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian now had my kitten on his head. My cat actually looked happy about it. Sebastian danced around my room singing, "Good kitty, kitty."

I giggled at the sight of it.

"Where to?" I asked,

"Anywhere." Alexander was in a trance, looking at his best friend dancing with a cat. He shook his head and blinked, his eyes now focusing on me.

I grabbed his shirt collar and looked into his deep eyes.

"I'm under your spell…" I said,

He smiled and picked me up. Almost by magic he held me near the window in a split second. He turned back to Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian! We're leaving so stay here and make a fool of yourself or go back to the mansion. Luna should be there by now."

Sebastian nodded and appeared next to us, cat -less, this time. He disappeared out the window and then Alexander and I followed behind him.

I closed my eyes and clung to Alexander. This was horrifying, it was like flying through the sky, but there was no wind. It was romantic, and beautiful to see Dullsville in such vivid shapes just flying by us.

"Raven. You can open your eyes now." Alexander told me.

I opened my eyes and Alexander set me on my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked,

I looked around me. Trees, bushes, paths, the lake, benches? This was all unfamiliar.

"We're off the county road on the outside of town." he replied,

I looked up at the sky, a full moon and I looked where two trees parted to see the lake. It was beautiful, even though the city lights weren't far away and we could hear the murmur of cars speeding on the highway.

"It's beautiful."

"I know…" he said, he led me to the small bench that looked out over the lake. The moon reflected perfectly so it looked like a mirror.

I snuggled into him and he put his arms around me.

"You know, I'm supposed to be in Romania right now." he said, his eyes focused deeply on the moon's reflection.

I looked at him. His eyes were the deep lonely brown that made me feel so sorry for him. His past haunted him, and I couldn't do anything about it. Instead, I was just making his life worst and harder. I was endangering his life right now.

"Right now, the Bleeding Grace clan is meeting up and claiming a sacrifice. The festival of the Stars is going on right now, too." he said,

I focused on the moon's reflection as well. I wanted to hear more of his life in Romania, but I don't think he was going to share more. I then noticed my reflection near the shore.

It looked like I was alone, but I had the love of my life with me. Then I noticed something in my reflection… I could see Alexander's reflection.

I could see him as clearly as I could see myself.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. His eyes sparkling a bit.

"Alexander?" I turned back to the reflections.

"Hmm?"

"How can I see your reflection?" I asked,

He let go of me and pulled me closer to the shore. His grip was tighter on my arms and he kept me close to him, like I was going to leave him.

"Alexander?" I asked again,

His eyes were still on the reflection of us.

"Raven… would you still be able to be a vampire hunter… if you were a vampire?" he asked, he ignored my question.

"I don't know." A smile crept on my on my face.

There was a sound of bushes being moved or something.

Alexander turned around.

"Raven… leave. Right out of the woods, you'll find a Ferrari parked near a sign, here are the keys, get yourself home." Alexander said, he now focused on a area of bushes.

I looked at him. Then at the bushes. I grabbed the keys from his cool fingertips and walked off through the path.

I turned around to try to find him and he was gone without another word.

Now I was angry. He ignores my questions, he pushes me off so he can go play with some forest animal that made noises in the bushes, he can't even say I love you, instead he just leaves without another word. What if I actually wanted to be a vampire hunter? Then what would he do?

Raven, Raven, Raven! What are you thinking. You love him. With all of your heart and all of your soul. He's your dream come true, without him, you're nothing. You've fantasized about him ever since you saw him. You should just grow up and take this head on. Go face to face with Gloria Beth tomorrow and tell her about this. She'll understand… won't she?

I got to the car and opened the front door.

Wait a minute… why would Alexander have the keys to a Ferrari? He drove Jameson's car all the time… why would he have a Ferrari? Was this even his?

I looked around, looking for a driver's license, or papers, or something to show about this car. Who's was it? Why did Alexander have it?

I checked the visor and a small card fell from it. I picked it up off the seat and turned it over so I could see it better.

It was a driver's license. I looked for the name and found the signature… Alexander's loopy cursive gave it away instantly. There was no photo, which was weird.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the glove compartment and wrote down some interesting things.

So, your birthday is 4-22-92? Interesting! And your handwriting is really hard to read, just FYI. And how the heck did you get a Ferrari? AND WHY DID I SEE YOUR REFLECTION?

I put the piece of paper and pen on the passenger seat and I started the car. I pulled out and started to drive to the Mansion.

I honked the horn, trying to get anyone's attention from the inside.

Sebastian and Luna came out of the front door. Sebastian motioned for me to roll down the window. I hit the button and the window slid down.

"Where's Alexander?" Luna asked,

"He left. He told me to take the keys and drive here." I said,

"How the heck did he let you drive the Ferrari? Dude's so weird he won't even let me drive it." Sebastian whined. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. But I saw his reflection. Am I missing something? Since when do vampires reflect!" I asked, I looked at Luna and Sebastian, and they looked at each other.

Sebastian opened the car door and I unlocked the seatbelt. I got out of the car and closed the door. Luna grabbed my hand and she pulled me inside the Mansion. The door closed behind me and she pulled me into the parlor room.

"Okay. Now, spill every little detail." Luna said,

"Alexander took me to the forest, just outside of town and he led me over near the lake. He held me close enough to the lake I thought I could only see my reflection… but I saw his too." I said,

Luna looked worried and looked at Sebastian. He looked at her with the same worried look on each of their pale faces. Their eyes holding the gaze.

"Hello? What am I missing here?" I yelled,

Luna snapped out of it before Sebastian did, "Raven. We have to go help out Alexander." she said, she pushed me on the couch so I was sitting down. She stood in front of me next to Sebastian.

"What? Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded. I got to my feet and had my hands in fists.

"Raven, it's strictly vampires only. I'm sorry." Luna said,

"I don't fricking care about vampires only! Your going to tell me or I'm going with you to find out for myself!" I yelled,

Sebastian looked at me and then at Luna. "Shouldn't we just tell her?" he asked,

Luna shook her head. "I can't explain that well. The only way we can get her to understand is if Jagger tells her."

Luna took out a small phone and dialed a number. She walked out of the room and Sebastian sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" I sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. They were a golden color now.

"Just wait for, Jagger." he said,

I rolled my eyes and stood up, I felt like kicking something. Kicking it so dang hard!

We all waited in silence as I paced the room back and forth until there was a knock on the front door. Luna answered it and I could hear her combat boots making a hard thump noise against the aged wood. When she was returning, there were two different clunks on the wood.

Jagger stood in the doorway next to Luna. They both walked in and Jagger took a seat near Sebastian.

"Okay, now SOMEONE explain to me what the hell is happening!" I yelled,

Jagger looked at Luna and Luna returned the glance.

There was some Romanian being tossed around and Sebastian got involved in the conversation too. Then they stopped and Jagger turned to me.

"Raven, do you know what the Festival of the Stars is?" he asked,

"Alexander said something about it. That some clan got together and claimed a sacrafice…" I said, I tried to remember.

Jagger nodded, "Yes, and since Alexander is the one of the leaders of the Clan, he was supposed to be there so he could benefit from the ceremony. Since he's here, and not there, they're trying to sort of call his spirit. It's very very dangerous for any humans to be near him. He could go off on a killing spree at any moment." Jagger said,

My eyes widened and it felt really cold all of a sudden.

"The town isn't that far away." I said,

"I know. That's why we're going out after him." Luna said,

"I'm going with." I said,

"No your not!" Sebastian and Jagger said,

"Why not? He's my boyfriend!" I said,

"Raven, it's so dangerous!" Luna said,

"I'm a vampire hunter. I shouldn't even be here. It's just more rules to break! Now your letting me go with you, or I'll throw the biggest hissy fit known to man kind!" I yelled,

"Raven!" Jagger said,

"C'mon, Raven! Seriously?" Luna sounded saddened.

"Think of what Alexander would say!" Sebastian said,

"I don't care what he would say! I'm going after him and you can't do anything about it!" I yelled,

"It's pointless you guys," Luna said,

Jagger and Sebastian both sighed.

"Fine, if your going with you have to promise us you'll do something." Jagger said,

"What?" I asked,

"You have to wear a necklace. It has a small compartment full of original blood from Dracula. It'll make you a vampire as long as you wear it." Jagger said,

"Okay." I said,

Normally I would have been psyched to touch and wear a necklace that Dracula himself had put his own blood into, but right now, I had to save Alexander. This was a matter of Life… and Death.

Jagger left and then returned with a small box with a black ribbon tied around it. He untied the ribbon and took out the necklace.

It looked like a silver jewel in the center, but it was blood. It swirled around and looked like smoke, or glittery water. I put it around my neck and felt the energy surge through my body.

Through my eyes I could see better than anything. I could pick out any object in the whole room and I could see from behind me, which really scared me at first. I could hear the other's thoughts if I tried to and I could hear the sound of the birds outside and I could hear the soft noise of the refrigerator.

"Whoa." was all I could say.

"I know, right?" Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, guys! Let's go." Jagger said, he sounded a little too eager.

We got in Sebastian's car and he drove us to the small forest in no time at all. The moon was still being mirror in the lake and I could sense something lurking in the woods. There were two things actually. One was a much bigger feeling of energy. It seemed overwhelming just to try to figure out where it was. The other one was stronger than us, and it was a dark sort of energy. It wasn't as hard to find.

"Should we split up?" Luna asked,

"No way. Can you feel those things? It'll take all of us to take one down." Sebastian said,

I nodded in a agreement.

"Let's go." Jagger took off and we took off after them.

This running thing was amazing. It felt like I was just walking, but really it was like the flying sort of thing Alexander had done. I could easily catch up with Luna and Jagger, then Sebastian.

All that entered my mind was these thoughts:

Alexander, you better be okay. If you aren't, I'm going to hunt you down and give you a few pieces of my mind. Your scaring me, and I need you, more than ever. No matter what happens, even if I'm a vampire hunter, your still going to be mine… right?

I stopped thinking about the stupid stuff and rushed off next to Jagger to find Alexander. We stopped and looked around. If we were all sensing stuff right, the weaker energy would be right in front of us.

Jagger looked at me with a worried look and then at his sister and then at Sebastian. He turned to look forwards again and looked back at me. His worried glance startled me the first time, I didn't need to see it yet, again.

"Luna! Watch Raven, Sebastian…" Jagger whispered, he pointed forward.

Luna grabbed my wrist and held it tightly like her own small hand was a handcuff. She looked at me with deep sad eyes and pulled me back from where the boys were now entering through the bushes.

"Luna, you understand don't you?" I asked, I looked at the boys disappearing.

Luna nodded and stepped back again, pulling me with her every step.

"Luna, please! I need to go help, Alexander. I need to! Wouldn't you do anything if it was Sebastian?" I asked,

She didn't look into my eyes. She knew what I was trying to do. Luna was smarter than she seemed, "Raven, your in danger! Alexander is on a blood thirsty rampage, if he saw you he'd kill you without a second thought!" she said,

Tears weld in my eyes. I knew he couldn't do it. Something would make him wake up from this frenzy, and that would be me.

"Luna, I'm so sorry…" a few tears let loose.

"Why are you-"

Before she could finish I was already gone. I slipped out of her grip and ran through the bushes. I almost tumbled straight into a brawl.

Sebastian and Jagger both were trying to pull back my boyfriend.

Alexander wasn't his normal self. This was not the same person I fell in love with. This demon's eyes were a bright glowing red and he looked like a mess. His hair was wildly thrown in his face and his clothes were full of dirt and parts were shredded.

I was now scared. I took a step back and felt a twig snap beneath my feet.

Even being a vampire temporarily, I was still a klutz. Instead of catching myself on my hands, or forcing everything to my knees, I fell on my butt.

That was just enough noise for Alexander to go off.

He snarled and hissed and fought with Jagger and Sebastian. He tried to pull towards me. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by his long hair.

Tears started falling down my face even more. I wiped my eyes and stood, I had to find strength to get through this… somehow.

I held myself against one of the trees, my eyes fixated on my boyfriend's fierceness.

He screamed and his fist flew and hit Jagger in the chest.

Jagger slid back and fell. He laid on his back for a while, taking it all in and then he got to his feet and ran at Alexander.

Alexander took the blow and didn't move, much. He just threw his fist out again and Jagger dodged it easily. Then Alexander yelled again and tried to make his way forwards.

"How can I help?" I asked,

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and opened one, looking at me. "Go to Luna!" he yelled,

"No! Not when your dealing with my boyfriend." I said,

"RAVEN! GO TO LUNA!" Jagger and Sebastian both yelled,

"NO!" I screamed back.

Jagger and Sebastian both loosened up and Alexander took advantage. Alexander took off at me and I moved out of the way.

He stopped just as I moved. His eyes glowed and he looked at me, he was breathing hard and his fangs were wickedly long. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

He took off and disappeared into thin air.

My heart was going to explode. When he toke the step closer to me, I swear I was about to erupt into tears. I couldn't stand watching him like this. It was too much. His dark energy mixing with the darkest emotions ever imagined. He didn't even know what was going on, it was like the real him was captured in a cage and this demon beast monster had came out and destroyed everything.

"Raven!" Jagger broke my trance.

"What?" I asked,

"GO TO LUNA, NOW." his voice was dark and angry.

I backed away and ran off past the trees to where Luna and I had stood. She was still there, sitting on a log that she found playing with the fringe on her dress.

"I was wondering when they were going to send you back here." she said, she didn't even look up.

"Luna…" I broke out in sobs. I couldn't even see Luna come up and hug me. She squeezed everything out of me. Like she was ringing a dishcloth.

"Get it all out, Raven… It's okay now… shh shh shh…" she held me into her and rubbed my back.

I hoped this was a bad dream. Or maybe I was being Prank'd.

My cell phone went off, playing the normal ring tone (Pain by Three Days Grace).

I answered it,

"Ello?" I asked, I sniffled a bit and dried my tears.

"Raven, dear?" It was Gloria Beth.

"Oh, hi Gloria Beth."

"Hey, hun. How are you?" she asked,

"Gloria Beth… could I get out of being a vampire hunter?" I asked,

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Honey… you see, there's a reason that you're a vampire huntress." she sighed, "No, hun, you can't get out of this. You're a witch that's why. It's in your blood. You have to do it. Why do you want out?" she asked,

"You see… well… I sorta found the love of my life… and I can't just stop loving him." I said,

"Oh, honey… is this the vampire boy?" she asked,

"Yeah." I said,

"Honey. I'll have to talk to the High Council about it. They might let you keep him… if his files look good and clear. Does this young man have a name?" she sounded like my mom.

"Yeah. His name is Alexander Sterling." I said,

"Okay. That name sounds very familiar… Let me look him up in my database." she said, there was a couple clicking noises and then she said a, "Ah ha" and then a sigh.

"Is that good?" I asked,

"Honey… I think your okay. You can keep your boyfriend, it's okay with us." she said,

"Oh, Thank you so much! Thank you!" I was so relieved.


	4. Scared to hold her

CHAPTER FOUR

*I've never had a story that's survived past chapter number four… O.O *

The vampire hunters all showed up. I thought I told them not to arm themselves like they were going to kill him. They all had there weapons out in plain view.

"Raven." Gloria Beth came from behind the girl in gold and gave me a bone crushing squeeze. She released me and waved over someone from behind the whole group. She sighed when no one came and went back into the group to grab them.

It was a boy. He looked only fourteen years old. He wasn't a Goth though, he looked more of a Emo skateboarder. He had his long black hair in his face and I could barely see his green eyes peak through his hair. He smiled sorta and gave me a lazy wave. He plugged into a cheap Mp3 player and zoned out of the conversation.

"Can we just get on with this?" the girl in green sneered, she flipped her wooden stake around in her fingers and snapped her bubblegum.

"Patience, Crimson. Patience." Gloria Beth patted her on the shoulder, "Raven, this is Luke." she pointed to the fourteen year old.

He looked up from the ground and unplugged his Mp3 player.

"Let's get a move on!" Luna yelled,

"Okay. Okay." Gloria Beth said,

"Yeah, she tells me to shut up, but not vampire chick." Crimson whined quietly.

The girl in purple laughed.

"Shh! Stop, Illusion, I'm trying to pick him up." Gloria Beth scolded,

"Sorry…" Illusion sighed, she walked over to Luke and looked at his Mp3 player.

I ran over to Gloria Beth and I watched as she looked around. She closed her eyes and opened them. She smiled and looked into my eyes. She pointed at one direction.

Jagger and Sebastian smirked and looked at each other. Sebastian pushed up the sleeves on his leather jacket and nodded towards the direction Gloria Beth was still pointing at.

Jagger nodded and they both took off. Luna was soon behind them. I took off after them and the whole slayer gang was following me.

"Raven, why don't you stay back with Luke." Crimson smiled and pushed me into Luke.

"What? No, it's my boyfriend!" I yelled,

"Too bad! This is too dangerous for you too!"

I took Luke's hand and began to walk off, partly dragging him with me.

-HELPFUL INFO-

*Sorry to cut into the story like this, but I was just really confused, and I thought you might be too.*

First, Mrs. Alexander Sterling: Thanks for helping me. :D

Second: The info.

Gloria Beth - The leader of the clan. She's normally the oneto come up with a game plan, or get everyone out of trouble. She gets really mad when people start to whine or criticism against each other's abilities and strengths.

Crimson - The girl dressed in black and green. She's silent most of the time, yet when she does speak it's mostly a witty joke or her attitude. She also lost her parents like Christine, so they have a lot in common. Crimson lost her parents due to a car accident, not a vampire attack. She loves to listen to music and will have more in common with Luke than anyone else.

Christine - The smaller girl dressed in Black and Gold. Thinks everything and everyone should revolve around her. Her real parents died when she was young so she became a vampire hunter to avenge her fallen parents. She's a loner because she never fits in anywhere because ofher strength and ablities that have came into play from being a hunter.

Illusion - The girl dressed in black and purple. She's the oldest, not including Gloria Beth. Illusion is 20 years old, yet she looks 18. Her main strength is the Illusions she can create with her mind. She's part vampire, her mom had a affair with a vampire making her a half vampire half human hybrid. She vowed to kill vampires because she hates what she was created as.

Eldest - A black lab with a diamond studded dog collar. Can pick up any supernatural being from a mile away.

Luke - The newest recruit. Nothing really known about him. He was found half dead next to a dumpster in a dark alley way. He was changed into a full blooded vampire. He just joined the club because he was going to die without Gloria Beth's help.

Mrs. Alexander Sterling: I couldn't picture Alexander hissing either, it was really hard to write that part, and it still is!

babygirl245024: Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! :D

Vampcrazed13: :D :D :D :D

Me (xXTorturedxHeartsXx) : GET BACK TO WORK!

Luke immediately picked up the pace, I had a feeling he didn't want to see the shit go down. All I wanted was my boyfriend, nice and normal, not blood thirsty "I'm gonna eat you".

"So, why are you in this groupie?" Luke asked me,

"I don't know. I was just dragged into it." I sighed,

"There has to be one good reason why the took you. Maybe it's because of your boyfriend." He smirked and gave me a look with his dark red eyes.

"Maybe, but I don't think Alexander would need me to know how to defend myself against him." I said,

"True, but now that your hanging out with a bunch of vampires. One of them could get a little blood thirsty… and…" he paused and jumped at me.

I almost fell over, but I caught myself by a dead bush branch. I held a scream in my throat.

"See what I mean?" Luke composed himself and leaned against a dead tree.

I stood up and tried to calm down. I thought of my happy place, being in Alexander's arms under the moonlight at the cemetery. A open coffin behind us and a candle lit path twisting to a gothic alter with a silver goblet. I tried to think of him, with his beautiful brown eyes, but it didn't work, all I could see were his blood red ones.

Some bushes moved without wind and it broke my calming trance. All of the worries flooded into my veins again and I stood back with a worry of what was to come.

"Alexander?" I asked, my voice shook with worry.

"Raven." He stood out from the bushes. He was mine again. He wasn't hissing, and his eyes were their beautiful brown. He didn't walk towards me, instead he stood from a distance with his head hung low.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, trying to squeeze all of our worries and fears.

"I'm never going to let you go. Never. Never again." I sobbed,

"Raven… I'm so sorry." he sobbed,

He slid his arms around me and gripped me tightly like a young child cherishing a favored toy. I squeezed him tighter, until I thought I might break both of us. Then we released each other and held hands.

"Gloria Beth," Alexander's tone was a fragile whisper. He kept his eyes on me for a while and then looked at her, meeting her eyes.

They stood their in silence each making complete eye contact. They closed their eyes for a short time and then Alexander opened his eyes.

"Go ahead," Gloria Beth sighed, she opened her eyes and came over to us. "I'll miss you, Raven. You could have done great things with us." she gave me a hug. I gave her a hug as well and the Vampire Hunters all left.

I looked up at Alexander's face and wiped away his tears. He wiped away mine as well. A smile crawled upon his face and one on mine as well.

Luna came over next to me and smiled. I watched her, my eyes never leaving hers. She took her hands to my neck and my heart fluttered, her fingers were freezing.

She unclasped the necklace and I felt darkness rush through my veins. My eyelids closed and I felt myself sinking.

-CHANGE IN POINT OF VEIW-

-Alexander-

Raven slumped into me. She was in a deep sleep, and she looked so fragile. I didn't want to carry her, after the monster I had become and the nightmares I must have caused for her, I couldn't bare to even touch her, yet I had no choice.

I held her cradled in my arms and Jagger and Sebastian came over to me and Luna.

"Ready, Dude?" Sebastian asked, he nudged me in the ribs, taking the advantage that I couldn't punch him in the shoulder.

I gave him a glare instead and we walked back to the cars.

"Dude, about that… umm… we didn't bring any cars… we ran here." Jagger smirked,

I thought about arguing with him, but instead I took off and Luna took off after me. I could hear the others bickering behind me about tonight's events.

Tonight we were going to have to leave to Romania.

I promised my parents when I returned, I would have made Raven my immortal bride, but it looks like it was just another promise to be broken. Raven wasn't ready to be awoken into such a world of darkness.

She gripped on my shirt collar and her dark eyes opened.

"I love you." she said, sweetly.

I smiled. "I love you, too."


	5. Plans go into action 1

A/N: Thank you all, so much. I love the notes and such. Thank you.

We all ended up at Raven's house. We hid in the bushes of her backyard for a while.

"Raven… I thought I was going to do this… not yet… but…" I couldn't finish, not with her beautiful eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

The backyard light went on and Jagger and I pulled back from the bushes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Raven whispered,

I was about to object, but she had already stood up and ran off to the house.

"Wow, you can't hold on to the only girl that loves you." Jagger and Sebastian chuckled,

I rolled my eyes at their joke and we took off to the mansion.

When we got to the mansion the sun was just beginning to peak out from the clouds of the horizon. Luna and Sebastian were waltzing their way up the stairs and Jagger sat on the couch with his cell phone in his hand.

"How was your night?" Jameson asked, he snuck up behind me.

I turned around and shrugged. I began to head up the stairs as well as Luna and Sebastian.

Jameson mumbled something and walked into the kitchen. I could hear his constant bickering and then the sound of the water running. I decided to leave him alone.

I opened the door to my room and quickly closed my curtains. I managed to move the large chair out of the way and opened the door that was unlocked for some unknown reason.

I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket.

I took it out.

One New Message: Read or Ignore.

I selected read and opened Raven's text. It took me a while to understand all of her texting lingo, but I managed to translate.

When school ends, I'm coming over. -R

I wanted to text her back and tell her how I wouldn't be awake, but then I made up my mind to manage. I changed the time on my alarm clock so it was set for two o'clock and not five.

Right now, all that really mattered to me was sleep.

-Change in Point of view-

-Raven-

I dragged myself to school and managed to put through with all of the bogus classes. I put up with Mr. Morris and Mrs. Shanks with their pop quizzes and with the Soccer Snobs. It felt like everyone was against me. And for some weird reason, Becky was refusing to speak to me.

I sat down to a lunch tray full of the most disgusting things ever. I cracked the cheap soda and sat in silence.

I couldn't wait for the school bells to ring and my freedom to be announced to the world. If I had to put up with one more, "Hey Monster Girl," I was going to make it so Mr. Mitchell couldn't have kids.

"Hey, Raven." Matt sat down in front of me. Becky wasn't with him.

"Hi." I said as I picked at the Macaroni and Cheese, which looked like rubber with yellow goop. I looked up at him and he didn't look that happy.

"So, what's going on with you and Becky?" Matt asked. I could tell he was some what afraid of me. He still managed to keep eye contact.

"I don't know." I said still picking at the rubber.

"Well, she's really upset about something." he countered,

"She isn't talking to me, Matt. I don't know!" I said now getting angry.

He paused for a while and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind." He got up and left my lonely lunch table. I was some what rejoiced that he left, so I could have peace and quiet, but some what I wanted him to stay, he was the only one that would talk to me.

When the school bells rang and I dashed out the doors to my bike, I heard another call out from Trevor.

"Hey, Monster chick!" He yelled,

I tried to ignore him. Right now, I had to focus on meeting Alexander.

"D'you hear me, Goth Freak?" He yelled,

I unlocked my bike and felt a horrible pain.

Trevor was now behind me, he had a fist full of my hair and was pulling it up. "I said, Did you hear me!" He said with a threatening voice.

I kicked his shin and he stumbled backwards, letting go of my hair. I grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could away from Dullsville High School.

I sped up the driveway and parked my bike in the grass. I knocked on the door and Jameson answered, he motioned for me to go up the stairs.

I obeyed and knocked on Alexander's door. It swung open and I was overwhelmed by the familiar presence of my prince.

He greeted me with a kiss and pulled me over to the bed. We sat down and he held my hands, playing with my fingers.

"Raven, tonight…" he paused,

I looked into his dark eyes and he turned away.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me." He sighed, "Raven. Tonight, I need you to join me…" he said, pausing.

My heart went into overdrive. Tonight my dreams would come true. I was now going to be a Vampiress. I would be able to stay up all night with my Prince and sleep during the day. I was now going to be free to be with him.

"Oh, Alexander…" I gave him a hug and didn't let go.

"Raven… you understand we have to go to Romania." He said,

That made me drop my arms. I looked at our matching combat boots.

I wasn't ready to leave everyone. To leave my Mom, my Dad, Nerd Boy, Becky, or even Mrs. Shanks. There was one face I was looking forward to saying goodbye to… Trevor. But still, leaving everyone behind.

"How am I going to pull it off?" I asked,

Alexander paused, and laid back on the bed. I did the same.

"You could fight with them." Alexander suggested.

"True… but they would suspect I'm here at the mansion.

"So, we pretend to fight as well. Jagger and Sebastian take you to Romania and I stay here and help your parents look for you?"

"That's genius!" I said, sitting up.

"That's what I did when I ran away from home." Alexander sat up.

I looked at him with a curious glance.

"That's a story for later." He smiled.

My cell phone went off and I fought with my skinny jean pockets to get it out.

I opened the text.

Where r u? -mom

"I have to go. My Mom is getting curious. Start texting me and I'll act like we're fighting through text messages." I smirked,

He nodded.

I gave him a hug and dashed out of the mansion. I got on my bike and quickly rode my way home. I put my bike in the garage and began to text Alexander.

I walked inside and faked some tears.

Send me the worst message you can ever send me. -R

I waited for my phone to buzz my hand and when it did, I opened the message.

Umm? Go away? -A

I sighed at his pathetic attempt but threw my phone to the ground and started to scream and cry. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Raven! What's wrong?" My Mom yelled, she ran into the room and slid on the tiled floor.

"Alexander broke up with me." I sobbed,

She put her arm around me and hugged me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, I got up, grabbed my phone and ran to my room. I slammed the door so hard I thought it would fall off the hinges. I locked the door and began to throw all of my clothes on my bed.

"Raven." There was a whisper and taps on my window.

I turned around fast, and ran to the window. I lifted the hatch and lifted the window up. Alexander slid in and began to help me pack.

I grabbed my piggy bank and took out the plug at the bottom. Bills and change spilled onto my bed.

"Oh dang it! I forgot I spent most of my money on my dress!" I pulled on my hair.

Alexander came out of nowhere, and from behind me, he grabbed my hands off my hair and kept them in his hands. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Raven… calm down. I'll take care of it. Just run downstairs and meet up with Luna and Jagger." he whispered in my ear.

There was a knock on my door.

"Raven!" my parents call out.

I threw one of my shoes at the door and grabbed my bag. I turned to say goodbye to Alexander.

But when I turned, the curtains were opened and he was gone. Just like any great vampire.

I stormed to the door, opened it and slammed and ran past my parents. I ran out the door and started to take off in the opposite direction of the mansion.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Luna's number.

"Hey, Raven! We're coming to pick you up." her happy voice rang through the speaker.

"Thanks. I'm right in front of the kid park on Broadhead street." I told her.

"Thanks! Bye." Luna hung up.

I hung up and put the phone in my bag.

I sat on the curb and waited. I thought over all that had happened this week. The vampire hunters, Alexander's demonic frenzy, and running away to Romania.

Luna pulled up in the hearse and took my bag. She put it in the trunk and I sat in the back of the car… next to Jagger.

As we were pulling away, Jagger put his arm around me.

I hit him, "Don't you dare try anything. I'll tell Alexander." I warned him.

He sighed, "You think I'm scared of Alex? Yeah, sure, pfft." he removed his arm and stared out the opposite window.

-Alexander-

There was a knock on the door and I hesitated to answer it. I knew it was Raven's parents, looking for her. Eventually, I got up and answered the door.

"Have you seen Raven?" Mrs. Madison stood at the doorstep with a flashlight shining on the ground.

"No. Why?" I asked,

"She ran away. She was really upset. She said you broke up with her." Raven's mom aimed the flashlight in my eyes.

I blocked the light with my hand, "We fought, yes. But I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Did you check the graveyard? Becky's?" I asked,

"We haven't checked the graveyard, yet. That's probably where she is." Raven's mom smirked a little, "Thank you, so much."

"No problem. I hope you find her soon."

Mrs. Madison left and I closed the door.

I went back to the parlor and took out my cell phone, waiting for Raven to update me on our plan.

"Dude, your in a room with electricity. And I didn't push you in it!" Sebastian stood in the doorway, looking down at me.

"Ha ha, very funny. And your without a Ipod! This is going to be recorded into history books!" I joked,

He sat down on the couch next to me. He took the remote and switched it to some ghost show.

"Dude, they're in Europe. They're where we used to hang out." Sebastian pointed out.

"Watch them fall through the floor, or watch them find nothing." I got up and walked out of the room.

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, your always so childish. I sighed and ran up stairs.


	6. Plans Go Into Actoin 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late reply. I haven't been on my documents lately because of the world's worst writing block. So, this might not leave off where I left off because I forgot what I wrote. I hope I did it to fit your standards! -Em

Getting bored, I took the remote from Sebastian and clicked it off. I grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and clicked a few buttons.

"You can work a computer now?" Sebastian's eyes widened and he gasped,

"Ever since the 90's…" I smirked and checked my email.

"I bet Raven doesn't have your email." Sebastian smirked and watched my every move.

"She does." I showed him the screen.

He sighed and put his feet up on the coffee table. He continued to glance at the screen.

"Does she know about your myspace? Or Face book? Or… vampire freaks?" he smirked, thinking he had caught me.

"I don't have myspace. She has my face book, and my vampire freaks for your information." I countered. I smirked.

Luna swung herself inside from the doorframe and let her tutu dress fan out as she did so. She spun around in a ballerina pirouette.

Sebastian got up and put his arm around her. Stopping her in mid pirouette, which I know she could have continued forever.

She whispered the "I want you," in Sebastian's ear and he leaned in.

I rolled my eyes and started to respond to Raven's latest email. That's when I noticed… Luna was supposed to be with Raven.

I pushed the laptop off my lap and got to my feet. With my vampire speed, I pinned Luna to the wall in a instant.

She hissed and I held her back.

"Why aren't you with Raven." I growled as she hissed. I tightened my grip on her.

"Well, this isn't the way to treat a lady! Anyways, Jagger said he could handle it." Luna fought with my grip and then put her hands to her side. I knew what she was doing.

I wanted to curse, but I felt Sebastian step closer towards me. I turned a little to look at him and Luna caught me off guard.

She pushed my arm down and pushed me back, and the flung herself out the door. "It's just a thing… you know, people always wanting to grab me?" She snickered and then turned around and went to the door, she leaned in the doorframe and tilted her head back, so she could see us upside down. "Are you coming to get your girlfriend back, Alexis?" she asked, grinning, she stood straight and gave a giggle.

-RAVEN-

Jagger pulled me into the Coffin Club. He had a grin on his face that I wanted to cringe at and try to wiggle free from his grip.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

He pulled me towards him and pushed a key in my hand. A skeleton key. He waited until I met his eyes with my own. "Go upstairs, show the man this key and open the last door. Room number two eighty nine."

I nodded and he let go.

I bounced out of the parking lot and into the bar full of vampires. I walked inside the dungeon and showed the man the key, he let me in and I followed Jagger's directions precisely.

"Raven!"

I jumped to the sound of my name. Wasn't this enough for these vampires? I already left my family behind, and now they were shouting at me, and scaring me? What else did they want?

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I'll try to update soon. I wanted to do a poll, so if you read this, review and answer with your answers?

1. What are you? (As in stereotypes, Goth, Emo, Prep, Intellectual Badass, etc. I wont judge! TRUST ME! :D )

2. Twilight? Vampire Diaries? Degrassi (I know I like it, even though I don't understand it.)? Anything I'm missing?

3. What do you want to happen in this story? In other words, what would you like to see happen to Raven and Alexander? (Trevor x Raven is out of the question, sorry Trevor x Raven lovers, but just... the thoughts in my perspective are sorta creepy... )

4. Any comments on my writing? This part you don't have to answer, but I just would like some feedback. My friends normally back out when I ask and it's starting to make me think I'm the worst writer ever. :\

LOVE YOU ALL! :D Thanks for the reveiws! Sorry for the late update! -Em


End file.
